


Five People Abigail Whistler Never Fought Vampires With...

by hiddencait



Category: Alice (2009), Blade (Movie Series), Dark Angel, Primeval, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and the one who's never left her side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five People Abigail Whistler Never Fought Vampires With...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alyse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/gifts).



> So long overdue posting of my fandom stocking gifts, but I only recently got a profile over here. In any case, this story is a perfect example of my addiction to crossovers lol.

**Five Partners Abigail Whistler Never Fought Vampires With…**

**Jess and Becker**

They weren’t from around here, Abby thought, and she was surprised by the anxiety that crept up in her at the thought. Something about the pair just unsettled her, though she’d be hard pressed to explain why.

 

It wasn’t that they weren’t good at their jobs – they _were_. They were brilliant actually, both of them.

 

Jess always stayed back at base, coordinating and streamlining their hunts in a variety of ways Abby wouldn’t have thought was possible: up to and including everything from keeping radio contact between each hunter and giving directions and warning via security camera footage to re-routing nosy cops and adjusting traffic lights.  

 

Becker clearly had special forces training, though not even King could badger him into admitting it out loud. In the field, he was cool and professional. He approached each hunt in a way that was almost blasé, as if he’d seen everything and it was impossible to surprise him anymore. He was a damned good shot, too, and he mastered new weapons with an almost frightening ease.

 

So no, it wasn’t their skills that had Abby worried; it was something else. Something in the way neither seemed to know vampires existed when they met, but dove into the hunt without any training at all. Something in the way Becker was almost fearfully obsessive about keeping Jess in visual or radio contact. At all times. Period. And he really preferred her in physical contact. It was like he worried she could literally vanish at any moment. It was something in the way Jess, for all her tech savvy ways and obvious intellect seemed deliberately incapable of remembering the date or anything about current events in the rest of the normal world.  
  


Abby finally wondered if they were from _anywhere_ she might find familiar. She realized it was that sense of the foreign that disturbed her so, and that warned her away from building even the slightest bond.

 

They weren’t from around here, and they were desperate to get back to wherever it was they _did_ come from.

 

**Jack O’Neill**

Abby both enjoyed and loathed the hunters who came from a military background, particularly those who’d been ranking officers. Nine times out of ten, they were skilled and fit into the hunting life fairly easily except for one small problem: they still seemed to think they were ranking officers.

 

It made working with them hell. Just because they were older did _not_ mean more experienced in their new line of work. Abby got tired of being dismissed as any kind of an expert just because she was young and female.

 

When the rumors started flying about a supposed general who was making the hunter rounds, Abby fully expected another blow hard with a chip on his shoulder.

 

What she got was Jack O’Neill. He was sarcastic, intriguing, intelligent, and he _didn’t_ doubt she could do anything she said he could. He’d just mutter something about ‘Sam’ kicking his ass on a semi-regular basis and that would be that.

 

Course, he couldn’t stand King. Her partner took particular pleasure in needling the soldier types.

 

It only took one sparring session to fix that problem though – the grey haired former soldier had King flat on his back faster than Abby could in their bedroom.

 

King behaved around O’Neill after that.

 

**Alice Hamilton and David Hatter**

If Abby had to pick a favorite of the hunters that rotated through the Night Stalkers’s little band of mad hunting misfits, it would probably be Alice and Hatter. They’d fit themselves into she and King’s lives like none had or likely would again.

 

Hatter and King got on like a house on fire – cracking jokes and waggling their eyebrows on their respective lady loves and generally being perverted idiots on a regular basis.

 

Alice and Abby would roll their eyes and go back to discussing fighting techniques and weaponry choices or reading aloud to Zoe (who predictably asked for Lewis Carroll as her new bedtime series as soon as Alice and Hatter were introduced).

 

The group felt like a family again for the brief time it lasted. Then the pair were called back to New York at some blonde’s imperious command.

 

Jack Chase got a distinct black mark in Abby’s book for that one.

 

 

**Radek Zelenka**

He was sweet and just a bit shy, Abby decided, listening the diminutive scientist (And how was it that almost all of their techs ended up being on the short side?) explain the stats he’d pulled up on his tablet. The accent would take some getting used to, though it wasn’t as thick as Caulder’s had been.

 

The thing that would take the most adjustment was the fact that he really hadn’t lost anyone to a vampire yet. He’d just heard of the war and the need for scientists, and had just… chosen to get involved. To set himself up as a deliberate target without any personal vendetta.

 

It was either the stupidest thing she’d ever seen someone do, or the most courageous.

 

Abby wasn’t sure she’d ever decide which.

 

**Alec McDowell**

God save her from womanizing hunters. What was with male hunters anyway? If they were even remotely attractive, they seemed convinced she’d be ready and eager to play bed sheet bingo. And fuck if she would ever admit it, but Alec was a hell of a lot more than merely attractive. He was likely one of the hottest men she’d seen in quite a while.

 

He was just a little too aware of that fact for her taste.

 

At least Alec had skill to make up for it. A lot of skill as it happened – the motherfucker was fast and strong as hell. He was disciplined in the field too, far more so than Abby might have expected. He actually took orders when they were on a hunt, something that had stunned King into silence the first time out. Abby’s personal theory was that the man had been military, but when and why he’d left was anyone’s guess. He sure as hell wasn’t telling.

 

He just bobbed along hunting and training, flirting with the women and aggravating the men enough to make training just as hazardous as the hunt.

 

Alec never let on that he had demons of his own, though. It was a dark eyed brunette that revealed that little tidbit of information. She strolled into their current hideout like she owned it, barely batting an eye as she disarmed the first hunter to draw a gun on her. She’d just drawled for them to play nice, that she’d only come to collect an errant family member.

 

When Alec came in, all she’d said was that it was over and Ben was dead. Alec when sheet white and for the first time his face showed something more than cocky arrogance. Abby couldn’t help it – she asked who Ben was.

 

“My twin. He turned.”  No one else asked him any more questions, and that was the last Abby ever saw of him. He was needed back in Seattle, and it wasn’t like he’d be missed.

**… And the One Who’s Never Left Her Side.**

He will always be a mouthy, obnoxious jerk, and she’ll always have to soothe ruffled feathers from nearly everyone around them. He will always say the wrong thing at exactly the wrong time (even to her… especially to her), and damned if they won’t fight with each other almost as often as they fight blood sucking fiends.

 

But he’s hers. Has been since she dragged him kicking and screaming out of Danica Talos’s clutches and gave him a choice of a cure or death. Has been since that solemn eyed woman smiled at him for the first time over a cup of truly awful coffee.

 

Has been. Will be. Doesn’t much matter how it happened.

 

She’s his, too. Not that she says it nearly as often as he does.


End file.
